My Unknown Effect
by Coooool123
Summary: You never know how much you can change with a single mistake. He never realized how much he would impact his family - he thought they never cared. But the world's demise and restoration rests on his shoulders now. And he's not even old enough to go outside on his own. Cover drawn my me. Even if you don't know who the Koopalings are, they're described later on. I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

Now, the Mushroom Kingdom is a pretty peaceful place, and its residents live fairly nice lives. The Kingdom is almost always sun-filled, and its people are carefree. More often than not, you'll see children playing in the streets, adults chatting away on their errands, and Yoshi frolicking through grassy green plains.

However... our story does not take place in the Mushroom Kingdom. It takes place in the land of its enemy, the fiery world of the Darklands. More notably, King Bowser's castle. The Ruler of the Darklands, along with his many minions, periodically interrupt the peace of the Mushroom Kingdom by kidnapping its ruler, Princess Peach, in an attempt to win her affections. Thankfully for the Mushroom Kingdom, they have none other than a heroic pair of plumbers, known as The Mario Brothers, who go and rescue Princess Peach from these abductions. Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser even more often than his kidnappings. And thus peace is able to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. This continuous cycle may seem arduous, but the brothers don't mind. They will do anything it takes to save the Princess, regardless of what situation they are placed in.

Again, there is an exception to this story. The brothers, and even the princess herself, are not our main focus. Rather, this story is concentrated on Bowser's youngest son of five years of age, his favourite, the one who looks the most like the King himself, appropriately named Bowser Junior.

And a simple mistake that leads to the demise of the entire world.

* * *

**Oh look another new thing that'll take me forever to finish!**

**Title page designed by me.**

**If you'd like to see the full view, feel free to visit me on deviantart. I have the same username.**


	2. Finding Family

**Whelp. Might as well get this out since it's here. Wanted to get further ahead, but meh. Hope you enjoy ^^ Critiques are appreciated.**

* * *

Dark clouds filled the sky; lava bubbled and streamed out of active volcanoes that dotted the landscape, as majestic as regular mountains, contributing to the red and black hues of the vast land. It was a typical day in the kingdom of Darkland. Numerous creatures roamed the charred grounds, some on missions, and others on errands, all loyal to the vicious King who ruled their land. The castle itself was the pinnacle of the land, its gray stone stretching for miles across the vast terrain. In itself, the castle could have been a small city. Only one massive stone bridge over a vast lava-filled moat allowed access to the castle, and it was heavily guarded by many different species, ranging from Koopatrol to Shy Guys to Goombas.

Within the castle, the heir to the throne, young Prince Bowser Junior, paraded the hallways, a canvas in his hands. The young Dragon-Koopa was the spitting image of his father when he was a child. His skin was a yellow tone, brighter than that of his father's, most likely due to his young age. Unlike most Dragon-Koopas, he possessed only one fang, in the upper left corner of his wide and puffy mouth, which happened to be covered with flecks of red, green, and blue. His teardrop shaped nostrils flared from excitement. His head was a light green, and the top of it sported fiery orange-red hair, held into a top-ponytail shape by a small metal ring. His small black eyes were gleaming with elation, his orange eyebrows in a happy position for once, instead of their usual angry, scheming one. Two small horns had begun to grow on either side of his head, with orange rings around each of them. His face was currently covered in multiple colours of paint hues, the most vibrant being orange, pink, and purple. His shell was a green colour with a white encasing, and like the horns on his head, the small spikes on his shell were also encircled by orange rings. On his wrists were two non-spiked, metal cuffs, and his claws and four-fingered hands were covered in paint. His tail was wagging happily, a splotch of ice blue dotting the tip, and his white bandana, normally sporting a fanged mouth, was sporting green stains this day (one may call it a bib, but he absolutely detested this childish term and rejected it at all costs). He had a chubby frame, with a padded stomach, and padded, three-toed feet. His foot claws were coloured a messy yellow, almost blending in with his own skin tone.

Junior was holding onto the completed painting with the utmost care, as if it were a delicate Koopa egg. While the canvas was small, only the size of a sheet of paper, he considered it of no concern compared to the amount of detail that the painting held. He would have gone bigger, but had decided against it as he wanted to be able to hide it if someone barged in unexpectedly. The picture was dry by this time, covered in a silk white sheet. It was his best yet, by his opinion, and he could not _wait_ to show it to everyone in his family. The young prince had spent days, nay, _weeks_, working on his latest masterpiece. He had painstakingly made sure that every detail was accurate, the colours a flawless hue, and that not a single spot was out of place. The boy had even forgone kidnapping excursions, sporting events, and family outings in order to achieve perfection. Uncountable sums of canvases had been spent in order to produce the perfect painting, not to mention the numerous paint bottles and brushes he had gone through in order to get the perfect colours and textures. Junior had not simply used great amounts of literal material in his work, but he had also exhausted incredible amounts of strength and endurance, physical, mental and emotional, to produce this picture, and out of his immense repertoire of artistic treasures, this one definitely took the cake.

_Or in Morton's case, _wedding_cake_, Junior grinned, thinking of his older brother of twelve years, and his fondness for the formal white dessert. It was unknown why he preferred wedding cake over regular cake… perhaps Morton was attempting to hint something to their father? Junior thought fondly of the chubby Koopaling, as his older siblings were known as. He himself was not considered a Koopaling, having risen above that rank as heir to the throne, but he was nevertheless honoured when people grouped him with them.

…Alright, perhaps 'honoured' isn't the best word. More so offended, considering his spoiled nature, and taking into account his desire to be greater than they were. Regardless, he did occasionally enjoy that title, as he did want to be included with his siblings and hated being left out.

At any rate, the child had a wide grin on his face as his thoughts bounced from family member to family member. First there was the eldest, of age seventeen, Ludwig Von Koopa, musician extraordinaire. Of somewhat German heritage, due to his namesake, and though they mocked his music, Junior would never deny his talent. Then, there was Lemmy Koopa. Smaller than the youngest himself, despite being sixteen years of age, Lemmy used a yellow ball with orange stars on it to walk, and a smile was never missing from his face, even in the most trying circumstances. He was followed by Roy Koopa, fifteen years old, the biggest, strongest, and toughest of them all. Despite his feminine colouring, no one would dare mock him about it, not even their worst enemies. Iggy Koopa, or Ignatius, as his birth name was, followed suite; the smartest, though Ludwig would be the first to argue this fact, and definitely the most eccentric. One would even go so far as to call the fourteen year-old crazy, though there was a definite reason behind his seemingly insane composure. Not even Lemmy, the closest to him, understood what went on through his demented mind. After Iggy was thirteen year-old Wendy O. Koopa, the only female of the group, though certainly not the weakest by any means. She could hold her own in a fight, and was the brattiest female Koopa Junior had ever known. Of course, she was the only female Koopa he'd ever known personally, but the point still stands. Morton Koopa Jr. had previously been mentioned. Named after their grandfather, King Morthophelus Koopa, he was definitely the chatterbox of the family, who probably had an incredible lung capacity, but he never stopped talking long enough for any of them to find out. Junior swore he even talked in his sleep. Finally, there was Lawrence, or Larry, eleven years of age, and the craftiest, sneakiest Koopa the kingdom had ever seen. His schemes were of quality that Ludwig and Iggy combined could only dream of, and were often used in Bowser's kidnapping excursions. Larry claimed that any failure was due to the plumbers, or even their father. He was proud of his plans, and hated when they did not succeed.

These were all in his mind, even ones like the wizards Kamek and Kammy, who were not blood relatives, but were still considered as part of the family; and someone else, someone he had admittedly never seen in person, but who in no way, shape, or form was escaping from his thoughts.

Junior let out a sigh, his large smile fading into a soft, delicate one, one that is rarely seen on the face of any Koopa. He truly loved his family, despite the fact that it didn't seem like it most of the time.

Rushing past servants and slaves and troop members, he ignored the curious, and sometimes spiteful, looks he was receiving. He had too much to occupy his mind at the moment to be concerned with such trivialities.

His current objective was to locate his family. After avoiding them for so long in order to finish his project, he desperately felt the need to show it off and explain to the others that he had not been ignoring them, but, rather, he had been readying a surprise for them.

_I hope they like it_, Junior thought to himself, _I worked so hard on this, and I really want them to appreciate it!_

It wasn't long in his search before he spotted a member of the royal family, with their shell facing him. The grin on the face of the youngest grew even more when he realized who it was.

"Hey! Ludwig!"

The oldest turned and looked back on hearing his name. His build was very similar to Junior's. The only major difference – besides height, him being a head taller than Junior – was his facial appearance. His head was a darker shade of green compared to Junior's, and his snout was more slender and defined. He had a long, single fang in the upper center of his snout. His eyes were small and circular, and above them were small, dark blue eyebrows. His most distinguishing feature was his deep blue hair, resembling the hair of his namesake, Ludwig Von Beethoven. His shell was the same colour as his hair, and the ringlets surrounding his spikes were a light shade of orange. Ludwig also wore black, spiked, metal cuffs, as opposed to Junior's plain gray ones, an accessory worn by every Koopaling, with the exception of Wendy.

On seeing Junior, his eyes narrowed with a slight look of contempt.

"Vell. Eef eet eezn't zee crown prince," he mocked, with his German accent punctuating his words, "Finally gracing us vith your presence, I see. Vhat brings _you_ here?"

Junior was a bit taken aback by his attitude, but decided that that was understandable, considering he had just spent weeks brushing everyone off…

"Actually," he began, "I wanted to talk to you! I have–"

"Vhat an _honour_!" Ludwig interrupted him, feigning flattery, "You actually _vant_ to speak to me?"

Junior felt his happy mood fading quickly.

"Yes! I have something really important that I want to show you!" He held up his covered canvas, trying to keep his grin as excited as before.

Ludwig's expression changed from sarcastic to irritated. "Oh. Anozzer von of your little paintings. Vell, I vould _hate_ to allow zhis opportunity to pass me by, but I have much more important zings to do zhan look at your little scribbles. I have symphonies to vrite, plans to prepare, undt _kidnappings to execute_." He added a pointed emphasis to the last three words.

Junior let out a breath, trying to keep calm. "…look, Ludwig, I know I've been kinda… ignoring you all lately… but it was for a special reason and I really want you to see this!"

"So ze annual Koopa gazzering vas not _special_ enough for you? Undt my first live performance in front of ze entire kingdom of Darkland vas not _special_ enough for you?"

Junior bit his lip. Yeah, of course those events were special, and he'd felt bad missing them, but if Ludwig would just _look_ at the painting…

"Ludwig, I'm sorry I missed those things, but –"

"Oh, you missed more zhan zhat, as ze ozzers vill most likely bring up, eef you vish to speak to zhem as vell. But apparently it vasn't special enough for you to care about." With that, he stormed off, leaving Junior sad and alone.

_W-well… he's just in a mood… he always gets into these moods… I'll just have to show him later! I'd better go look for the others then, while he cools down!_

The little Dragon-Koopa shook his head with determination, and rushed off to find someone else with whom he could share his work.


End file.
